


Worth Your Weight In Gold

by zuzkak



Series: Yumikuri Drabbles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Hurricane - P!ATD, Making Out, Songfic, These two are gay and i'm LIVING, f/f - Freeform, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzkak/pseuds/zuzkak
Summary: Songfic based off of Hurricane by Panic! At The Disco.





	Worth Your Weight In Gold

**_Are you worth your weight in gold? / Cause you're behind my eyelids when I'm all alone._ **

 

The moment Ymir saw that golden waterfall cascading down this mystery girl's shoulders, she was sold. Her moves were carefully calculated, a slow sidle up, pushing past strangers under the club's dim lighting. Ymir couldn't let this glimpse of heaven escape. A light tap on the shoulder, and the cherubim turned. Immediately, the brunette was captivated by wide, cerulean eyes, a smirk on pert, pink lips. Ymir's breath hitched. _Shit_.

 

**_Hey, stranger, I want you to catch me like a cold. / You and God both got the guns. / When you shoot I think I'd duck._ **

 

A few pick-up lines, drinks, and flirty back and forths, Ymir had decided there was no way she was leaving this dingy bar without the girl pressed up against her. A tipsy whisper in her ear, drink forgotten. A seductive pull out of the door. A lick of the lips as they stumbled drunkenly, neither wanting to loosen their tight grip on the latter.

 

_**I led the revolution in my bedroom and I set all the zippers free. / We said, "No more war, no more clothes!" / Give me peace. / Oh kiss me!"** _

 

And so, they ended up, cramped together on Ymir's couch, the tug-of-war of tongues playing at an increasing fever. Clothes half-way off, the temperature increasing, parallel to the libido running through the pair's veins. In the darkness, Ymir attacked the angel's neck with marks, a devil from created from a seraph. In the darkness, a stuttered gasp. " _Kiss me_."

 

**_Hey! Hey! We are a hurricane! / Drop our anchors in a storm. / Hey! They will never be the same, a fire in a flask to keep us warm._ **

 

Considering the amount of brandy she had drunk the night before, Ymir was surprised she didn't wake up with pounding headache. She chalked it up to the buzz of sex still ringing in her drowsy mind. The yellow-haired dream was still in her bed, and Ymir was pleasantly intoxicated from her sweet scent.

 

**_Cause they know, I know, that they don't look like me. / Oh, they know, I know, that they don't sound like me._ **

 

Ymir knew that people often looked down on her. It was inevitable, as a bar rat lesbian with questionable taste in friends. And yet, with Historia dozing under the mounds of blankets, Ymir felt like she belonged somewhere, finally. A crazy thought, considering she had only known the other woman for less than twenty-four hours. Nevertheless, Ymir could feel that she would be staying in her life for a long while. She hoped, at least.

  
_**You'll dance to anything! / You'll dance to anything!** _

 

Ymir and Historia where locked in a dance, standoff of passion, each as equally invested as the other. An intense swaying to the beat of their hearts, a cautious stepping, circling, around each other.

 

**_Oh, I'd confess, I'd confess in a room where I'm blessed. / But he didn't come and speak to me. / Or put my heart at ease._ **

 

It was ironic, the way Historia was like a goddess. In her temple chambers, Ymir would let everything, every secret, every buried memory slip from between her lips. The thought of being so vulnerable, so malleable at the tips of this woman's fingers, it was enough to jump-start Ymir's pulse, eyes hooded as she shamelessly stared at the sleeping beauty.

 

_**And I believe that half the time, / I am a wolf among the sheep, / Gnawing at the wool over my eyes.** _

 

Ymir could get used to this. A pretty girl to wake up to in the morning, hot coffee to burn her lips on, and the others mouth to sooth it with. Psh, when did Ymir get this sappy? Blondes messed with her head.

 

_**I led the revolution in my bedroom and I set all the zippers free. / We said, "No more war, no more clothes!" / Give me peace. / "Oh kiss me!"** _

 

A movie strip played in her head of last night as the dark-haired woman got out of bed, slipping on a t-shirt and slipping into the kitchen. Ymir caging the smaller female in her arms as they moved in sync, fitting together like puzzle pieces. She smiled to herself. She could get used to this.

 

_**Hey! Hey! We are a hurricane! / Drop our anchors in a storm. / Hey! They will never be the same, a fire in a flask to keep us warm.** _

 

Historia dropped into Ymir's life like a hurricane, throwing everything into the air and then putting them back together, so chaotically that Ymir's face felt raw. Their encounter was a whirlwind, tornado, of lust, attraction and adoration mixed into a muscle-aching potion. Their relationship was a mess, a beautiful, organised mess, that left them both breathless and craving more.

 

**_Cause they know, I know / That they don't look like me. / Oh, they know, I know / That they don't sound like me._ **

  
Others looked down at them, judged them, with their confused and sloppy encounter, but every time Ymir pulled her blonde angel closer and locked their lips with a searing kiss, she forgot everything that was happening around her. Historia was her past, present and future. And frankly, Ymir couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, hope you enjoyed that! This was my first songfic, but I think it came out pretty well. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Let me know if you guys want a smutty part two ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> -Zuzkak


End file.
